buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mawile vs Luis Suarez
Mawile vs Luis Suarez is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 4 Episode 2: Pokemon vs FC Barcelona! Sometimes in the heat of competition, you just have to sink your teeth in- even if it is uncalled for. Fight 'CAMP NOU - Barcelona ' Mawile had seen enough of Suarez's cheating to last a lifetime. She remembered the World Cup in 2010, she remembered his countless diving outings for Liverpool, Barcelona and even remembered the uncalled for chomping on three players. Enough was enough. She sneaked inside the Camp Nou and saw Suarez- who was also there for some reason. To make things even more convenient, there was just the two of them. Mawile kicked a ball at Suarez, who barely dodged in time and turned around to confront the Pokemon, gnashing his teeth. 'FIGHT! ' Before Mawile could act, Suarez fell to the floor and clutched his knee in seeming agony. A whistle could be heard and Mawile found herself planted to the penalty spot. Suarez stepped up and kicked the Pokemon into the back of the net, tangling her up. Suarez slid away on his knees in celebration but was shocked when Mawile connected with Iron Head, sending the footballer careening into nearby advertisements. Suarez stood up before being pounced on again, as Mawile hit Play Rough, beating Suarez into the floor until he managed to free himself. As Mawile landed on her feet, Suarez went in for a filthy two footed challenge, clipping Mawile's knee. As she rolled over on the floor, Suarez followed with some nasty stomps and scuffs, further damaging the Pokemon. Mawile took the abuse though, and mustered enough will to throw herself forward with Vice Grip, yanking Suarez's foot from under him. Suarez fell, but similarly to last time, a whistle sounded and Mawile was motionless while Suarez punted her. Mawile soared through the air but managed to clamp onto a goalpost with her teeth. She lowered herself and waited on Suarez's run before leaping over a slide tackle. Luis crotched himself on the post and writhed in agony. Mawile used Stockpile, raising her defences as Suarez stood again. Mawile waited for Suarez to come close again before using Spit Up. Unwise; Suarez dodged the attack with a Royal Fake and kicked Mawile across the pitch. Mawile skidded, but was unable to recover before Suarez stomped on her chest. Mawile creased in pain, but was determined to hold on. As Suarez momentarily paused his assault, Mawile collected herself and decided to go all out with the next attack: Iron Head. She headbutted Suarez's shin with such force that not even his padding could save him. He dropped to a knee but wasn't completely powerless; he lashed out at the Pokemon with his ginormous fangs, barely missing her cheek with one attempt. Mawile ducked and hit Play Rough, tangling with the striker on the floor before finally walking away. Suarez stood up, glaring at Mawile with disgust. Suarez lashed out with his teeth, chomping on the shoulder of Mawile. The Pokemon screamed in pain but shook him off, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It was a battle of wills now: Suarez's beaver-ish fangs continued to sink into Mawile whereas Mawile's own vicious jaw closed around Suarez's flesh. Suarez then fell to the floor again, activating the whistle for a third time. All the referee manipulation had manifested itself into a factor of his life, and he was thankful of it. Mawile was placed on the penalty spot once more, and Suarez lined up a deadly kick: the hardest he would ever deal. Suarez let out a heavy breath, and charged. Only this time, Mawile was ready. She used Sucker Punch on Suarez, leaping into and hitting him in, the face as hard as possible. Suarez was stunned, and staggered away from the penalty spot. Now was Mawile's chance: she leaped at Suarez with a brutal Crunch, catching him in the throat. Suarez fell to the floor, clutching his bloodied neck before Mawile took pity- connecting with Iron Head for the decapitating victory. 'KO! ' The head of Suarez soared in to the top corner, and Mawile landed with grace, shadow boxing the corner flag in graceful celebration. Now what next? Barcelona was a beautiful place, why not go sight seeing? Conclusion The winner is Mawile! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Human vs Creature Category:Bite themed battles Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Video Game vs Real Life themed Category:Battle of the genders Category:Joke themed battle Category:Completed Battle